


aches and pains

by ficklefic (Kendarrr)



Category: Cinderbrush (Web Series), Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Trans Character, leg-humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendarrr/pseuds/ficklefic
Summary: Cameron Solomon was not having a good day. He woke up late. He didn’t eat breakfast. And he got bruises from football practice to show for it. If it wasn’t for Sasha Murasaki, his loving girlfriend, he wouldn’t know what to do.
Relationships: Sasha Murasaki/Cameron Solomon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	aches and pains

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I can't stop thinking about CamSasha after watching the MonsterHearts oneshot. This fic does not comply whatsoever with the events of the episode.
> 
> In this story, Cameron is trans.
> 
> I can't thank Ashley Johnson and Erika Ishii E N O U G H for these two characters.

The sharp whistle pierced the air, followed by delayed thumps of shoulder pads and the cacophonous grunts of boys falling on the grass. Cameron’s view of the blue sky was disrupted by his helmet and the face of the newbie he had been training on proper tackling technique while their coach yelled for them to huddle up to end practice for the day. The new boy held out his hand and Cameron took it to get up on his feet. He brushed off the grass and the dirt off his jersey and thanked him.

“Good work, boys. Take some time off for a few days. Then we’ll get started on hardcore practice for the upcoming game,” their coach said. “Now – go take your showers. You all smell terrible.” Like a herd of gazelles, the football team thanked their coach and nudged and shoved their way to the boys’ locker room. “Hey Cam, c’mere for a second. Thanks for training the new kid.”

“It’s no problem, coach. Someone has to do it.” Cameron said, his helmet resting against his hip.

“And that’s why you’re the all-star quarterback,” the coach grinned and patted him on the shoulders. “You take care now.”

The coach left with his whistle and his clipboard, disappearing into the gym building where his office was, as well as the locker rooms. Cameron hung back, shrugged off his shoulder pads, his rib and back plates. He winced a little and lifted the hem of his shirt where he found the beginnings of a blue and purple welts blooming all over his abs.

“Ugh, great,” he grunted.

Cameron Solomon was not having a good day. First of all, he woke up late that morning. The thing that woke him up was the shrill sound of his parents’ voices forcing him to get up and get to school, and that would ruin _anyone_ ’s day. He barely had time for breakfast other than a protein bar and leftover tepid Gatorade he found in the backseat of his car. He forgot his history essay in the carriage of his printer (one that he worked on _himself_ , thank you very much).

If it wasn’t for Sasha who, upon seeing him walk into the school building, handed him half of her chocolate chip muffin, her caramel frappuccino with her lipstick staining the lip of the cup (which he made a point to drink from, much to Sasha’s amusement) and a kiss to his cheek, he would have ditched school altogether.

To top things off, the new bruises from the new kid’s poor tackling technique.

Cameron poked his head into the boys’ locker room and heard nothing but water dripping from the showerheads, the droplets echoing against the tile. Relieved that he need not wait any longer, he guessed it was because it was Friday and the boys had parties to get to so they opted to shower at home. Cameron sat on a bench and carefully peeled off his clothes so as not to exacerbate his bruises.

He stood under the hot spray of the shower, soaping up his body and washing his hair. He aimed his aching shoulder, his bruised lower back, and other joints that felt stiff and aching under the heat of the water. Once done, he wrapped a towel around his waist and rifled through his gym bag for a fresh pair of boxer briefs and a black shirt.

Now dressed, he put his varsity jacket on. He slung his bag over his not-sore shoulder and walked to his car, debating whether he should go home or find a party to get wasted. But he felt like doing none of those things. He drove, leaving the squat brick building of the school, the empty parking lot, with the sun setting behind him. At first, he drove aimlessly but he eventually found himself making a right into the street where the Murasakis lived. He parked on the street in front of Sasha’s house. He took out his phone to text her.

Are you home? Alone?

Yes to both questions

Why do you ask?

Rather than respond, Cameron got out of his car, locked it, and walked up the driveway to Sasha’s front door. He rang the doorbell and barely had to wait. Sasha opened the door still dressed in the outfit she wore at school: a white dress shirt with the first three buttons unclasped to show the tanned column of her neck and the subtle start of her cleavage, a grey plaid skirt that barely reached halfway past her thighs. The pièce de résistance that were her thigh highs. She wore no shoes.

Sasha’s lips held the faded tint of her lipstick. “What a pleasant surprise,” she grinned and stepped aside to let Cameron inside her house.

“I’m surprised you’re not at a party,” he admitted, kicking off his shoes and lining them up with Sasha’s sensible black flats. He eyed her, mostly to admire the beauty of his girlfriend. “I hope I didn’t interrupt anything.”

“Just homework, but I was almost done anyway,” she shrugged. “But I always make time for my boy. “What about you? You look like you got run over by a truck.”

“Yeah, that’s not far off. Tackling practice today.” Cameron wrapped his arms loosely around Sasha’s waist and she wound her arms around his neck immediately, like they were about to slow dance.

It was not until he was in Sasha’s embrace that Cameron realized that he felt like his life spun out beyond his control. He did not feel like going home to his own house because he did not feel welcome in it. Then there was the painful throbbing of his body. At least when he was with Sasha, he felt some semblance of happiness. Warmth only she could bring about in him.

“Let’s go to my room,” Sasha murmured. She took Cameron’s hand and led him up the stairs, past the dark hallway of the upper floor and into her room. Her large bed, situated at the room’s centre, was made. Pillows fluffed, the duvet lines crisp. Her desk had a view of the backyard and its surface was cluttered with Sasha’s laptop, papers, pens, and opened notebooks. Sasha kicked her bedroom door closed. She pushed Cameron’s letterman jacket off his shoulders and caressed his back over his shirt.

He winced and she immediately dropped her hands. “Did that hurt?”

“A little.”

Sasha looked at him with her raised brow. “You better not be downplaying your pain because of some macho bullshit. You’re better than that.”

Cameron sighed. “Alright, fine. It hurts like hell. You got any painkillers?”

Sasha nudged him to sit on the edge of her bed. She went to her vanity, opened a drawer, and withdrew a small tub of ointment. “My special request from Jamie. They promised it’s better than any Ibuprofen in the market right now. Topical, _and_ they promised it has no morphine.”

“Why do you have something that specific?”

Sasha rolled her eyes. “Because my boyfriend is a jock. If you’re feeling up to it later,” her lips formed a sly smile and waved around a translucent cornflower blue vial with liquid in it. “Jamie called it ‘horny juice’ which personally, could use some rebranding, but—”

“It’s not petal tonic, is it? Also, I don’t need that. I’m a teenage boy and Sasha Murasaki is my girlfriend.” Cameron pointed out as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “I don’t need horny juice.” A cheesy grin wove its way on his mouth. “You’re all the horny juice I need.”

Sasha laughed and threw back her silver hair over her shoulder. Sauntered up to Cameron and grasped the back of his neck, a handful of his hair, to tilt his face up for a kiss. “You’re cute,” she murmured against his parted mouth. She nipped his bottom lip, her tongue grazed his lip piercing, and she drew back, her eyes ablaze with desire that made Cameron’s stomach lurch with his own need. He wanted her _so badly_ that for a second, he forgot how much his back and shoulders twinged with pain. Instead, all sensation seemed to coalesce in the pit of his stomach, between his legs.

Just as Cameron’s hands slid up the length of Sasha’s thighs to pull her close to him, she stepped back. Smirk on her lips. She tugged him onto his feet and he stood, half a head taller than her.

“Take off your clothes,” Sasha ordered as she sat on her desk chair. She crossed her legs and Cameron caught a peek of her inner thighs that made him choke on his own spit. “ _Slowly_.”

With a deep breath, Cameron grabbed his shirt from the back and tugged it off his torso. He heard Sasha’s sharp intake of breath from the sight of bruises, hues of dark blues and purples that bloomed along his right shoulder and along his ribs. “That looks like it really hurts.”

“It does,” Cameron admitted. Sasha pouted and he smiled. He lowered his mouth to hers for a kiss which she happily returned. They kissed greedily, Sasha’s tongue slipping between Cameron’s lips as her nails scraped along the flat of his torso and his toned stomach, careful to avoid the bruising. She whimpered and the sound sent electricity to his core. Her fingers caught against the button of his jeans.

Cameron took a step back to finish removing the rest of his clothing. He locked eyes with Sasha who stared at him, her bottom lip caught against her teeth. He tugged his belt off and it clinked to the floor. Jeans undone, he lowered them past his hips. With Sasha’s eyes trained on him and only him, filled with want, her breathing shallow, it made him feel like he was the most attractive man in the world to be able to commandeer her attention.

He stood in nothing but his boxer briefs that hugged his hips and thighs. Dragged his fingers through his hair and it was that move that made Sasha lick her lips and squeeze her thighs together – much to his delight. She rose to her feet and wrapped her arms around his waist. She grasped his ass and bit his jaw. “Have I ever told you your ass looks _so good_ in boxer briefs?”

Cameron held Sasha by the small of her back and grinned. “You have. Why do you think I wear them all the time?”

Sasha chuckled and gently pushed Cameron to sit on the edge of the bed again. Her hands rested on the broad shelf of his shoulders, along the curve of his neck. Her fingers vanished into the locks of his hair. “Do you want me in control tonight?”

With Sasha, it never felt like a weakness to admit such things. He nodded. “Yeah. Please.”

“Such a polite boy,” she purred. She took a step back, a naughty smile on her face. “I want you to take my clothes off.”

“Like unwrapping a present?” Cameron asked while he eyed Sasha – her beautiful face, her gorgeous body. His heart thudded in his chest, heavy with anticipation.

“No – I know you. You _tear_ through wrapping paper,” she teased. “Do it like a striptease.”

Cameron’s hands trembled as he reached for Sasha. He fumbled, clumsy and eager, at the buttons of her dress shirt, starting from below. He made his way up and it revealed, inch by inch, more of Sasha’s tanned skin. Her smooth stomach. The lace cups of her bra. Her chest rose and fell with her shallow breaths. His eyes never once left hers.

He swept back her dress shirt off her shoulders and let it drop to the floor. Since he was still sitting on the edge of the bed, it put him face level to her tits. He kissed her sternum and reached behind her to unclasp her black lace bra in a single try. At this, he looked up at her with a smug grin.

“You’re so talented, baby,” she giggled as she dragged her fingers through his hair to push it off his forehead. “Keep going.”

Cameron removed Sasha’s bra and threw it towards her desk chair so it draped over the back of it. He dragged his lips along the peak of her nipples, gave it a gentle nip with his lips while he groped around the waistband of Sasha’s skirt. He eventually found the hook of her skirt and as he undid it, it fell on a heap on the floor, along with her dress shirt. His jaw dropped at the sight of her panties the same black lace as her bra, and the garter belt that kept her sheer thigh highs from falling off the length of her legs.

“I – wow.” His throat flexed and he licked his suddenly-dry lips.

“I think I’ll leave them on,” Sasha said when Cameron was left stupefied, staring, without blinking, at the absolute territory of her thighs. “What do you think?”

“Anything you want, Sash.” Cameron managed to say without his voice hitching in his throat.

“You’re not quite done, you know,” Sasha said, one brow raised. Looked at Cameron meaningfully. At first he was confused. He admired her from the top first. No shirt, no bra. That gorgeous smile. Then, even lower still. No skirt, she wanted to keep her garter belt on – oh.

Cameron sank on his knees in front of his girlfriend and kissed the skin of her stomach. Hooked his fingers on the waistband of her panties and pulled them off, almost lazily. Sasha held on to his shoulders as she stepped out of her panties.

“Wish I had a pocket so I can keep these,” Cameron said, looking up at Sasha with a wink.

“Dork,” she said with nothing but affection in her tone. “We’ll have fun later. Get back up on the bed – this is more important.” She gestured towards the ointment in her hand.

Cameron sat on the edge of the bed once more. He propped himself with his arms behind him as Sasha straddled his lap. The room filled with the sharp sting of mint upon the nose immediately after she opened the tub of ointment. She took a bit on her fingertip and smoothed it over Cameron’s bruised skin. The effects were instantaneous. The pale cream dissipated into his skin and the bruise vanished, along with the ache. They looked at each other in surprise. “Wow, that’s some strong stuff.”

“It better be,” Sasha said while she busied herself with the rest of his bruises.

“Was it expensive? Do you want me to pay you back?”

“No, don’t be silly,” she kissed him and wriggled on his lap. “If it takes your pain away, it’s worth it.”

“I think Jamie mentioned this ointment to me before. They said it would help with – you know – ” Cameron gestured towards the scars on his chest. “The scars. But I didn’t really want them to magically vanish for some reason. I still don’t now.”

“Scars _are_ sexy,” Sasha said with a kiss to Cameron’s lips. “Especially yours. Now, flip over. I want to do your back.”

Cameron lay at the middle of Sasha’s bed, on his stomach, his face buried in Sasha’s pillows that wafted with the smell of her hair. He breathed in deeply and relaxed. Grunted softly when he felt the bed dip and Sasha now straddled his ass. “I know you kind of bruise easily but your back looks so much worse, baby boy.”

“I took some hard falls but I didn’t think it would bruise much,” he said, refusing to lift his head from the Sasha-smelling pillows he had his face pressed against. Behind him, he heard Sasha’s laughter as she daubed more of the ointment over Cameron’s bruises.

The motions she made – small, circular, soothing – lulled Cameron into a state that he only ever entered when he was dead tired or when he was around Sasha. It calmed him, and with his face buried in her scent, he almost fell asleep. Until he felt the warm flush of Sasha’s soft breasts against her back. Her hot breath against his nape. The touch of her lips on the shell of his ear. Then as if he was lit on fire, he became fully awake. He felt everything. The stiffness of Sasha’s nipples against the planes of his back, how she gripped his wrists to keep him still, how her warmth, her weight, made him throb with desire.

“You have the sexiest, manliest back I’ve ever seen,” Sasha husked against Cameron’s neck. Her mouth trailed open-mouthed kisses along the curve of his shoulder. “I want to kiss every inch of it.”

Cameron sucked in a breath as she proceeded to do just that. Sasha grasped a handful of his hair and tilted his head aside so she could kiss, nibble, lick his earlobe. She tugged on his earring gently with her teeth and Cameron found himself trembling, as if cold all over, but he burned from within – from the center of his chest to between his legs.

Sasha rubbed her body against Cameron’s back. Could feel the gentle caress of her stiff nipples against his skin. She rolled her hips too, to grind her pussy against him, and Cameron whimpered. “Please – I want to – ”

“I’m in charge, remember?” Sasha said. “But okay, just this once. Tell me what you want, Cam.” She whispered as she kissed his cheek tenderly. She slid off his back and spooned his side, her leg hiked over his back. Her fingers threaded through his hair.

“Want to make you feel good,” he said. And Sasha smirked.

“I know you do. Because you’re a good boy, aren’t you?” Sasha asked, and he nodded, even with a handful of his hair in her grasp. “And? How would you want to make me feel good?”

Rather than verbally respond, Cameron started to move towards Sasha’s legs, but she put a stop to his further movements with a hand. “I want you to use your words.”

Blood crept up from Cameron’s neck to his face. He stammered, sounds that formed no coherent words sputtered out of his mouth.

Sasha, at least, took pity on him. She chuckled and pushed him by the shoulders so he reclined on his back. She threw her stockinged leg over Cameron’s body so she straddled his chest. Again, she dragged her fingers through his hair. Forced him to look up at her, and he had no choice but to admire Sasha’s confident smirk.

She straddled his mouth and he eagerly gripped her thighs. His tongue parted the slick lips of her pussy, the tip touching her clit. Above him, he heard Sasha’s gasp, as his lips closed around its stiffness. His nose, buried in the tuft of her hair. Cameron lapped at her clit, drew small, tight circles around it with his eager tongue.

“Y-yes, right _there_ …” Sasha whimpered through gritted teeth. She held on to the top of her headboard. Rocked her hips to ride the way Cameron’s tongue and lips and teeth stroked her pussy. He licked along the rim of her leaking hole before slipping his tongue inside her, nose nudging her clit.

Sasha shrieked and bucked into Cameron’s mouth. Her legs began to tremble and vibrate and Cameron felt it against his cheek. He grasped her ass for stability, his blunt nails digging into her pliant flesh. Her cum dripped down his chin, and still, Cameron mouthed and sucked at her clit.

“Oh god, give me that tongue...” Sasha gritted out. Her back arched. “Oh god, _Cam_ – ”

For a second, Sasha tensed and stopped breathing. Cameron kept his grip tight on Sasha’s thighs as he tugged her clit with his lips. She stiffened and moaned, throaty and deep that Cameron had to squeeze his legs together just from how hot Sasha sounded whimpering his name. Cum flooded out of her hole to smear all over his mouth.

Shaking, Sasha eased off Cameron’s head and collapsed on the bed beside him. Her chest heaved, and Cameron immediately rolled on top of her, situating himself between her legs. He squeezed her tits together and sucked her nipples, Sasha’s legs thrown around his hips.

Cameron kissed Sasha’s neck, pressed his hips tight against hers. “Fuck…” he panted, inhaling deeply as he bit on the jutting bone of Sasha’s clavicle. Sasha dragged her nails hard against his sides and he squirmed, tickled.

“Your turn, babe,” Sasha whispered against her neck, her hand curled against the back of his head. “Do you want me to jerk you off, or do you want to?”

“I’ll do it,” Cameron murmured and Sasha nodded. He reached between his legs, his weight mostly on his elbow as he hovered over Sasha. She shifted her leg, still in her stockings, and it rubbed against him in such a way that made his stomach lurch from pleasure. Sasha seemed to have caught on because she smirked and held Cameron’s face, bidding him to look into her eyes.

“Do you want to hump my leg?” She teased, and Cameron sputtered. He nodded shyly as he straddled her thigh. He hunched over her and rutted against her strong, sculpted thighs as they kissed. Sasha coaxed Cameron’s tongue into her mouth and sucked it, while her hands roamed his back, grasped handfuls of his hair.

“You look so hot, grinding against me like that. Does it feel good, Cam? Do I make you feel good?” Sasha asked, her voice low and her breath hot, almost burning, against the skin of Cameron’s throat.

“You do – you always do,” Cameron panted.

“You’re so handsome,” Sasha whispered against his ear, her hot breath enough to tickle him. “I love having you on top of me like this – love having you look at me with those eyes. Like you want to eat me alive. Haven’t you had enough?” She smirked.

“Never,” Cameron grunted. “Can’t get enough of you, Sash.”

“I know you can’t. Because you’re my greedy boy,” at this, Cameron’s hips bucked once, beyond his control. “But – if you’re good, I’ll let you have as much as you want of me next time, okay?”

Sasha’s nails raked along the firmness of his abs and he shivered. Goosebumps rose all over his skin, his hips rocking sharply. He was so close, and the way Sasha looked at him with lust so sharp and bright in her heart-stoppingly beautiful brown eyes pushed him closer to the edge. Cameron kissed Sasha again, drinking greedily from her mouth.

The glide of their lips, the soft, erotic sounds that spilled from her throat, made Cameron twitch and he came hard, his muscles rippling beneath his skin. Sasha held on to him as waves of pleasure rocketed through his spine, his legs shaking. “Good boy,” she whispered, and all he could do was moan and kiss her again.

He collapsed on the bed beside Sasha and without missing a beat, she shifted so she reclined higher up on the bed, Cameron in her arms. He nuzzled against her and sighed. Their bodies slick with a sheen of sweat. His arms encircled Sasha’s waist and he fell asleep to the rhythm of her breathing and the light, tender kisses she imparted on his brow.

+

Cameron snapped awake with a gasp. It was cold and outside, it was dark. Nothing but streetlights, maybe the glint of the moon. At least Sasha’s room was still lit, however minimally, from her desk lamp. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and saw that the clock on Sasha’s bedside table read three in the morning.

“Fuck,” he whispered, but his voice was loud enough to stir Sasha in her sleep. She blinked once, twice. Glanced at the clock, same as Cameron, and winced.

“Shit, I thought I’d let you sleep for a couple of minutes but I guess I was tired too.”

“It’s okay – it was nice,” his voice was raspy in his half-awake state. “But I better go. Would your be parents home?”

Sasha shook her head. “They’re overseas – business trip. You can leave through the front door. Actually, hold on. I’ll walk you out.”

She stood and slipped into a silken kimono the colour of rubies, with koi and sakura petals embroidered all over the back and front panels. Accents of gold thread lined the hem and parts of the koi that her robe glinted in certain lights. Cameron got dressed and followed Sasha out of her bedroom and down the stairs. He opened his mouth, ready to tell her that she didn’t have to step out into the cold with him, but she was already putting slippers on. He would be lying too, if he said that it didn’t make him happy to spend more time with her even if it was only by a few seconds.

“You better get back inside. It’s cold,” Cameron said.

“I know. Hey, Cam?”

He looked at her. In his eyes, Sasha was always beautiful.

But with the moonlight in her silver hair, she made him want to follow her anywhere.

Words rose in Cameron’s throat that he found impossible to swallow down.

“I love you.” They both said, in unison.

A beat passed. They burst into laughter. Stifled giggles in the lateness of the hour made it more difficult to repress. Sasha took one step and Cameron met her halfway. They kissed and Cameron felt alive, more than before.

Sasha patted his cheek and kissed his jaw. “See you at school.”

“You will. Bye,” one last kiss, he promised to himself, but Sasha tightened her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

Eventually, she pushed him off.

“Just go already!” She said through giggles.

“I was _trying_ , but you keep – ” he laughed.

“Text me when you get home, okay?”

Cameron stole another kiss, much to Sasha’s obviously fake annoyance. He got into his car and gunned the engine. Sasha blew him a kiss and he waved as he drove off into the night.


End file.
